phineasandferbfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:JeremyCreek
Decision Hey, JeremyCreek. We are currently deciding if we should use a new character infobox template/set up discussed last night on an IRC Chat between Toph and I. Check out Forum:Templates, please, so we can officially decide. Thank you, and it's good to see you again. ~'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 15:51, 1 February 2009 (UTC) Awesome Work You've done a lot of hard work lately on getting the infoboxes corrected. Thank you! Also, adding the higher-res screencaps from the dvd was also a great job. Take a look at IRC and join us on chat sometime. We'd love to get to know you better. —Topher 21:04, 14 February 2009 (UTC) Image Request So, I've seen you've been uploaded 24(?) images for Phineas and Ferb Get Busted. I'm planning to revamp and expand The Agency, including with a new organization infobox I'm planning on making. Can you take a screencap of the armored agents storming in that take the boys and the parents away in the very end of the episode? Thank you. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:09, 17 February 2009 (UTC) :You bet I will. I'll have it up as soon as I take the shot. -JeremyCreek 22:27, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Thanks! Your a big help! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:13, 17 February 2009 (UTC) Season 2 Images I think we should get images from Season 2. As I know you have been getting DVD rips of the Season 2 episodes on Disney XD, can you happen to get an image of the boys and maybe Candace, a good one I can cut and edit on Paint. Thank you. —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 00:36, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Unfortunately, at the moment, I might not be able to do that just yet. I'd recorded "Phineas and Ferb Get Busted" onto a DVD+RW of some of my personal favorite Disney cartoon episodes and had not actually intended on doing the same for the other Season 2 episodes. However, since these new episodes are only airing on Disney XD, a network that some people still don't have (meaning they can't catch the new episodes), I may try to do so eventually, though it doesn't help that the only TV in the house I can record from right now is the one my dad doesn't like to share, and the other working DVD recorder I have, in my room, isn't correctly connected to record from my TV. Unless, of course, high-quality video files of the episodes are made available online, like on YouTube; I can work with those as well. —JeremyCreek 05:05, 20 February 2009 (UTC) :Okay, you can ignore that previous post of mine there. I have since gotten my dad to fix up the DVD recorder in my room, so I can now record whichever shows I want to record to DVD without having to bother him to use his DVD recorder. And now that I'm able to do so, I've been recording all the Season 2 episodes as they air so that I can take screenshots from them for this wiki (especially since some of the YouTube uploads are hindered by user watermarkers or strange horizontal screen-stretching). —JeremyCreek 20:42, 11 April 2009 (UTC) Color=Kid Out of curiousity, why are you using the "Color" field in the Infobox to note the general age of the characters? For Gretchen, you put "Color= Kid". For Beppo Brown, you put "Color= Adult". There are a couple of others as well. It's not showing up in the Infobox, but why are you trying to do it this way? — RRabbit42 03:15, 1 March 2009 (UTC) RE: Vandalism Great job at catching the vandalism (blanking of Phineas and Ferb's pages) earlier today. You get the anti-vandalism award for the day! Uh, ok, you caught me. There isn't technically an anti-vandalism award, but still great job! I have blocked the IP user so when he gets bored over the weekend, he can't blank out the wiki again. —Topher 06:02, 13 March 2009 (UTC) Image Uploads I know it's kind of nitpicky, especially since you do so much to keep us in good condition with the images with categories, etc., but I was wondering if you could please take a bit more care to remove the black edges on the image you upload. I'm not sure why it's like that, but just about every image you upload has 2-3px of black on the left and right edges. If it's an issue with your image program, you could try GIMP. —Topher 04:47, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Fan Art Your fan art is really good! I love the couples! Sorry I just had the urge to compliment you : P -- Phineasf92 09:46, 12 May 2009 (UTC) Rollback permission With the Spotlight ad due out soon, I have decided to give you Rollback rights. This will allow you to keep an eye on the wiki and easily undo or rollback any bad faith changes you might run across in your travels around the wiki. You've always been quiet but hard working, and I appreciate that. Thanks and keep up the good work! —Topher (Talk) 06:22, 21 May 2009 (UTC) Fireside Frenzy Hey man! The new release of the Fireside Girls' names have put everyone into overdrive, huh? --Invisibool 02:48, 23 May 2009 (UTC) Image overhaul project Since you seem to enjoy working with the images, I have a new project I'd like you to spearhead. We have a new namespace "Gallery:" and I'd like to move all the galleries from the episode pages to Gallery:Episode Title. Also, as best as possible, we should start adding "Images from Episode Title" as a category for every image. If you can't figure out which episode it's from, then add it to "Images from Unknown Episodes" category. It would also be nice to have a summary for each image, also. Post a Forum topic, get people to help you, and work on it little by little. —Topher (Talk) 06:04, 25 May 2009 (UTC) Just an update on the project: I've been using Ferbot to add the "Category:Images from Episode Title" to all the images on each of the episode pages. This should pretty much get us to where we need to be with that aspect of the project. —Topher (Talk) 23:10, 31 May 2009 (UTC) Voting Hey. I was wondering, are you able to vote on the admin nominations as well on these two forums? Thanks! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 23:06, 26 May 2009 (UTC) Userboxes Hey, thanks for doing that implementing. But can you slow down on it? I have important things needed for them that I needed to do. Thanks! —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 22:22, 28 May 2009 (UTC) Shipping The term "shipping" came up a few months ago, and you've made reference to it again. I see on your Yahoo Group that it means "romantic pairing". That's kind of what I thought it meant. I just could not find a definition of this. I was expecting this to be a term from another country, but I see that you're in the U.S. as well. Where does "shipping" come from? It brings to mind transportation, not romance. — RRabbit42 01:45, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Yeah RRabbit, where does it come from? Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:48, 29 May 2009 (UTC) ::"Shipping" is short for "Relation'ship.'" —'Excelsior,' The Flash - ([[User talk:SuperFlash101|Talk to me, talk to me, talk to me bay-bay!]]) 02:06, 29 May 2009 (UTC) Advanced Hey JC, just wanted to greet you an advanced Happy Birthday! --Mai~(Talk) 06:13, 29 May 2009 (UTC) :Actually, my initials are KS, but thanks anyway! --JeremyCreek 00:20, 1 June 2009 (UTC) ::I initialed it JC cause of JeremyCreek. I usually call people their user name. I don't call them another name unless they tell me to. —Mai~(Talk) 11:07, 11 June 2009 (UTC) User page Hey, JeremyCreek! Thanks for fixing the userboxes on my user page. It helped a lot! —Mai~(Talk) 10:32, 11 June 2009 (UTC) Thaddeus and Thor Bravo for getting an image for the episode, but I'm curious where you got it from. Care to share your source? —Topher (Talk) 05:19, 13 June 2009 (UTC) :It was on TV.com. --JeremyCreek 05:24, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Mishti In the Mishti arcticle, it says that she's Baljeet's childhood friend. Do you have proof? I read the That Sinking Feeling article and I know Baljeet has a friend, but do you have proof on Mishti? Phineaslover1 15:39, 13 June 2009 (UTC)Phineaslover1 :To answer your question, I found out the name from this page for a screenshot from the episode. (Incidentally, if anyone here has an account on Disney Channel Medianet, please gather up all the high-res versions of the new episodes' screenshots and upload them here.) The capitalized character names shown at the end of the description caption identify the girl on the right with the name Mishti. --JeremyCreek 16:29, 13 June 2009 (UTC) Gallery Additions KS, I see that you've been hard at work adding galleries to pages. Because of this, I've decide to help you in a small way, which you will see below I hope this helps you in some way. Also, keep in mind that this might not be completely accurate, so just double check if you want—Ardi~(Talk)~(Correspondence) 03:21, 17 June 2009 (UTC) File:PhineasFerbOrnamentPic.jpg Hey JC, I was wondering, may I have permisson to use File:PhineasFerbOrnamentPic.jpg for my upcoming Fanon story? Cheers. Phin68 talk to Phin68 01:29, 23 June 2009 (UTC) :Sure, go ahead. --JeremyCreek 01:39, 23 June 2009 (UTC) Stolen picture? JC, you should check the following pages: http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/File:79px-IsabellaKissPhineas.jpg http://pffanon.wikia.com/wiki/Tank If you didn't give them permission to use a thumbnail of your picture in that manner, you might want to fix that. "A******4897" has been blocked on this wiki until August 22nd because of his obsession with dinosaurs and choosing a user name with profanity in it. — RRabbit42 04:48, 6 July 2009 (UTC) :Don't worry, RR. Since I'm an admin there I will delete the images. ::That will be good. I was talking with either Flash or Topher last night and they reminded me that this user really needs to be blocked on pffanon as well because of the user name. — RRabbit42 05:27, 7 July 2009 (UTC) :I've warned him too many times and he just ignores them. I'm gonna block him. The Flash {talk} 17:17, 7 July 2009 (UTC) Would You Like to Join the Tri-State Gazette? Hello, JeremyCreek! The editors-in-chief here at the ''Tri-State Gazette'' have noticed your brilliant contributions and would like you to come and be a part of the staff! As you probably know, our goal is to inform all subscribed users about recent updates about the show and the community and we believe that you would be interested in helping us! Now, from you specifically, we believe you would be able to contribute with the fun side of the newspaper - as we know, you are a great fan artist who appears to be interested in making fan art for the show. Therefore, it would be fantastic if you could come up with a small doodle, or heck, even a comic strip for the show to be apart of the newspaper! If you would be interested in participating and would like to accept this offer, please message either of the editors, RRabbit or me. If you need any help on deciding on a topic for your column, let us know. We can also use one-off article submissions, if you feel a column might be a bit much to start with. If you do accept, we are writing our Issue Zero right now with an initial summary of the paper, editor outlines, and some previews of the columns, so either write your section (or in your case, upload) in a blog and hide it with a tag or send it to us on IRC. Thank you for your time! The Flash {talk} 05:02, 23 July 2009 (UTC) ---- So, what do you say? The Flash {talk} 19:09, 24 July 2009 (UTC) :If you can't, that's fine, we'd just like to get some confirmation before we publish Issue Zero. The Flash {talk} 15:30, 25 July 2009 (UTC) ::Um.....hello? The Flash {talk} 01:27, 31 July 2009 (UTC) :Sorry for not responding sooner. I doubt I'd be able to handle making a new comic strip for every installment (though I am thinking of doing a one-shot strip about Gretchen being teased about her having a crush on Ferb by one of the other Fireside Girls when she states there's something she dislikes about Vanessa). But I guess I could do a doodle for the gazette, so yes. --JeremyCreek 01:41, 31 July 2009 (UTC) ::Wow, thanks, JC! We don't need you to do anything big, but a simple sketch for each issue would be fantastic! When each issue gets out (not this one, the real first episode won't be until two weeks from now) we'll message you and you can upload it. Then we'll slab it on the issue and send it to everyone. Thanks again! The Flash {talk} 01:44, 31 July 2009 (UTC)